Two's a Company, Three's a Crowd or maybe not
by Asteria Riddle
Summary: The twins decided to de-stress Harry, so to speak, and Harry sure isn't complaining. SLASH! Harry/Fred/George Oneshot


**Hey! This is just a little somthing i whipped up out of bordom! I hope you like it and reveiw! Check out my other stories!**

**Love - Asteria Riddle :)**

* * *

><p>Two's a company<p>

Three's a crowd

…Or Maybe Not

Twin eyes watched the figure of Harry James Potter as he leaned over his homework for Umbridge. His nose was scrunched up in concentration and occasionally he pushed his glasses back up his nose. They could see the tension in his shoulders and the stress that marred his beautiful face and clouded his emerald green eyes. They shared a look and in silent conversation agreed to "de-stress" him, so to speak.

Harry sighed tiredly as he looked up from studying for his OWL's. He cracked his back then sunk even further back in the big red armchair he was sitting in. He had a pounding Headache, but, he needed to get this work done and it was hard with all the detentions he had with Umbridge. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He jumped when he felt someone breathe down his neck. He turned and saw Fred and George Weasley looking at his work critically. They tisked and Fred closed his book and set it on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked tiredly.

"We think" said Fred.

"That you need to be" said George.

"De- Stressed" said both.

"So to speak" finished Fred.

Harry quirked an eyebrow in amusement and asked, "How?"

They shared a secretive smile and said in unison, "You'll see".

Harry looked even more confused and asked again, "How?"

Fred grabbed his hand and said, "Follow us".

George grabbed his invisibility cloak and as soon as they were out of the common room, through it over them.

Harry smiled questionably and let them drag him. They lead him out of the common room and through the corridors until they came to a blank wall. George let go of his hand and got out from under the cloak and walked back and forth three times and a door appeared. Harry's eyebrows rose and he quirked an eyebrow.

George smiled and opened the door and Fred led him inside. Inside there was a large bed with a maroon silk sheet and a bed side table with a bottle on top of it and the room was lit by candlelight.

Harry shifted uneasily but the twins just led him further inside. Once they were in, George shut the door with a soft click. Harry shifted from foot to foot looking around uneasily.

"What now?" Harry asked

"Strip to your boxers" They responded

Harry's eyebrows shot up and he stared at them dumbfounded. But Harry trusted them, so he did what was asked.

Once he was only in his boxers he looked up at them questionably. They were staring at them with a weird expression; it almost looked like… hunger? Yes, hunger was it.

Harry was starting to get uncomfortable so he shifted from foot to foot. This seemed to snap them from their reverie and Fred said, "Lay down on your stomach"

Harry nervously did as told. He stiffened even further when the bed dipped on both sides as the twins go on. Fred stroked his back and said, "Relax Harry" and after a few minutes he was completely relaxed. But he stiffened again when he heard a load click.

He looked over at George who had opened the bottle. Fred stroked his back again and said, "Relax, this is part of the process…. Do you trust us?"

Harry nodded and they smiled. He only jumped slightly when something wet hit his back but a quiet shushing from them calmed him.

They started spreading the liquid which he now understood was oil along his back, shoulders, and neck. Then they started massaging. Harry was in heaven, they had magic hands he was sure of it. He moaned in pleasure as they started on his neck, but soon he realized their hands were not the only thing on his neck.

He felt their lips traveling along the expanse of his neck as well. Harry was about to ask what they were doing but then a twin kissed a spot behind his ear, all conscious thought flew out the window. He moaned and arched into their touch. He felt a smile on his neck but he couldn't bring himself to care.

He felt their kisses going down his back and they finally reached his waistline and his boxers. He felt them pulling them down and he started to panic, but he calmed down and let them take them off.

The kissed his round globes and he arched into them. They smiled and they started kissing down his crack. He screamed and arched further into them. All of a sudden he was flipped over and a twin claimed his mouth in a savage kiss.

Harry arched up into the kiss and opened his mouth begging for the entrance of the other person's tongue. Harry was drowned in the emotions and feelings his body was experiencing.

Hours seemed to pass by before he felt something against his entrance. He stiffened and both twins stopped and looked at him.

"You've never done this before have you?" inquired Fred.

Harry shuck his head and whispered, "No."

The twins looked at each other and then George asked, "Do you want to stop?"

Harry looked at them and answered with all his honesty, "No."

Then twins then asked, "Are you sure?"

Harry smiled and answered, "Positive."

And the twins swept him away.

* * *

><p>An hour later they lay, totally sated, and tired. Harry was spread on George's chest, and Fred laid on Harry's back.<p>

George ran a hand through Harry hair and asked in his cheeky way, "So… How were we?"

Harry chuckled and jokingly replied, "You were great, even if this was a crowd."

Fred sat up and mockingly asked, "WE, were a crowd? What do you mean by crowd?"

Harry tilted his head and replied, "I was talking about the muggle saying… you know… two's a company three's a crowd?"

George got a strange gleam in his eye as he asked, "So… you think we are a crowd huh?"

Harry, playing along, piped, "Yep!"

George rolled them over so he was straddling Harry and asked, "So, how can we change your mind?"

Harry wrapped his legs around George and grinded their crotches together, "Oh, I think you know how." Harry replied looking up innocently at him through his lashes.

The twins smiled and soon their lips were crashing down on him.

Well, Harry thought, Two's a company three's a crowd… or maybe not. And Harry thought no more.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go! I hoped you liked it and if not, tell me! I love critisism! Just not bashing! Reveiw and check out my story <em><span>The Dark Dozen! <span>_**

**Love - Asteria Riddle :)**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
